Ohno Wiki
Starfall is a roleplaying game about the accelerated future. Below are rules intended mostly for reference by the GM, and may be incomplete or highly abridged in some areas. Changelog Session 08 *Added new and exciting traits! *Most melee weapons now deal x2 criticals instead of x3. *Item use, Net actions, and Weapon switches, and reloads now provoke attacks of opportunity. *Muses had their prices tripled to 1800 Au *Added Nanoswarm Hives *Added Deployable Sentry Wargear *Added Rigging Wargear *Added Touch Attacks *Weapon switches are now a standard action instead of a minor action. *Added upgrade kits for weapons *Wounds now cause an across the board -2 cumulative penalty for each Todo *Simplify crafting system using components and kits *Implement body mods *Finish upgrade kits *Finish elemental upgrade kits A. Creation: Character Creation - Character Sheet B. Statistics: Aptitudes - Skills - Traits - Body Augments - Proficiencies C. Advancement: Leveling up D. Mortality Mechanics: Resting - Death Checks - Wounds - Traumas End of the Line: Death A. Basics Actions - Initiative - Movement Speed - Hit Points - Evasion B. Technical Abilities Full Sprint - Bull Rush - Grappling C. Reactionary Abilities Attack Of Opportunity - Turn Delay D. Tactical Modifiers Knockdown - Cover - Flanking - Surprise Attacks A. Armour: Clothing - Environmental Suits - Light Armour - Combat Armour - Power Armour B. Weaponry: Ranged Weaponry: Handguns - Revolvers - Sub-Machine Guns - Shotguns - Combat Rifles - Tactical Rifles - Sniper Rifles - Bows Melee Weaponry: Blades - Blunt - Unarmed - Whips - Spears Explosives: Grenades - Mines - Launchers Throwing: Throwing C. Tools: Basic: Rope, Hooks, and Chains - Medical - Riot Shields - Survival Crafting: Resources - Element Modules Auxiliary: Shielding Systems - Advanced Movement Systems - Area Denial Systems - Physical Systems D. Tech: Computing: Computers - Displays - Sensors - Imaging - Comms Nanotech: Nanoswarm Hives A. Machines: Automata (Levels 1, 2) - Mechs (Levels 4, 5) B. Pirates: Bandits (Levels 1, 2) - Assassins (Levels 2, 3, 4) - Raiders (Levels 3, 4) - Berserkers (Levels 1, 2, 3) - Brutes (Levels 2, 3) - Desolators (Level 3) - Warlords (Levels 3, 4, 5) C. Alliance: Peacekeepers (Levels 2) - Officers (Levels 3) - Captains (Levels 4) - Field Medics (Levels 3) D. Paladins: Paladin Adepts (Levels 4) - Paladin Warpriests (Levels 5) - Mobile Suits (Levels 5) A. Computing Processes - Combat Software - Information Software - Intrusion Software - Sensory Software - Security Software B. The Net Net Overview - Researching - Anonymity - Subversion C. Infolife AIs - AAIs - Muses A. Psi: Psi Strain - Telekinetic Psychs - Telepathic Psychs A. Spacecraft: Hull Designations - Modules - Weapons Systems A. Alliance: Jonathan "Jonesy" Willicker (Level 2) B. Agents: Wilson Torres (Level 2, Deceased) - Theodore Carver (Level 2, Deceased) - Tabitha Wilde (Level 3) C. Mercinaries: Lewis King (Level 3) Errata: Template:Item Template:SubItem Template:MiniItem Template:Header Template:Bifurcate Template:Armourbox Template:Weaponbox Template:Characterbox Template:Abilitybox Template:Notebox Template:Portbox Template:Costbox Template:ItemOption Template:ItemOptionDark Template:V1 Template:Examplepip Wiki Pips old: Drones - Fighter - Corvette - Destroyer - Frigate - Cruiser - Carrier - Supercarrier - Ultra Heavyweight Medium Armour - Aegis - Drones - Fighter - Corvette - Destroyer - Frigate - Cruiser - Carrier - Supercarrier - Ultra Heavyweight - Starmap - Sol System - Lalande System - Elendara System - Avatus System - Yandra System - Mari Majora - Piscium - 1470 Lai-Shan Template:Gradebox Template:Shipbox Template:Computerbox Template:Shieldbox Template:Augmentbox Template:Featurebox Template:Alert Wiki Formatting Category:Browse